


Прогулка в парке

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как сложно добавить романтики в отношения бессмертных :)</p><p>Деньрожденский подарок для whisky_soda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулка в парке

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisky_soda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/gifts).



**Пролог 2**  
Утром Хью зашел в лабораторию и обомлел. Со стола исчезли все колбочки, пробирочки, реторты и мензурки. Ящички с минералами, блокноты для записей, горелка и дистиллятор – пропало всё. Поцарапанная поверхность стола зияла девственной пустотой, и только в центре стояла большая картонная коробка с небрежно прилепленной запиской.  
Разномастные буквы, нарезанные из газет и журналов гласили: «ЕсЛи ХоШь ВиРнУТь ИмУщ ЕстВа НадЕнь То чТо вНуТРи и иДи в ЦентрА ЛьНый ПаРк На Па лЯНе жДу с ТюЛь ПанОм. ВиДи Ся хОрОшо – Мы сЛиДиМ зА ТаБой!»  
Лафорет раздосадованно хмыкнул и открыл коробку.

 **Глава #**  
В самой середине Нью-Йорка находится остров Манхэттен. А в самом сердце Манхэттена – недавно восстановленный Центральный парк. Огромное пространство, в два раза больше княжества Монако, с озерами и кортами, деревьями и лужайками, дорожками и скамейками. По которому так приятно пройтись весной под зеленеющими ветками. Вот и сейчас по дорожкам прогуливались прохожие, радуясь солнышку и ловя первые теплые денечки.  
На перекрестке под фонарем переминался с ноги на ногу высокий парень двадцати пяти в потрепанной и джинсах, нервно сжимая в широкой ладони букет нежно-розовых тюльпанов. Он косился на часы и монотонно ругался себе под нос.  
– Опаздывает? – сочувственно хмыкнул парнишка в кепке на соседней лавочке, вытряхивая из пачки сигарету. – Моя тоже. Может, к черту их и пойдем выпьем?  
– Я подожду, – хмуро буркнул первый и крепче сжал букет.  
Через полчаса к скамейке подошла девушка в модной шляпке и бусах из фальшивого жемчуга, и довольная парочка удалилась. Молодой человек в куртке растоптал тлеющий окурок и снова выругался.  
– Делать мне нечего, по цветочным лавкам бегать, – шипел он. – Обязательно тюльпаны и только розовые… Попроще отличительный знак придумать не смогли что ли? У меня куча дел и без анонимных информаторов! Ещё не все мафиози посажены, не все маньяки пойманы, как по городу бегать с оружием наперевес, так толпами, а как нарушителей ловить, так я один.  
Это всё Лафорет виноват! Найду и убью нафиг, придушу, утоплю, на медленном огне зажарю, на мелкие кусочки разрежу! Нет, просто смертью ему не отделаться. Я его в пыль сотру, потом в бетон замешаю и рыбам в Атлантике скормлю, а косточки перемолоть заставлю и над Тибетом развею!  
Нет, всё, закрою это дело и уеду, в леса, в глухомань, в Вашингтон. В штат Вашингтон! Поселюсь в городке у двух гор, буду рыбу удить и горя не знать! И баки снова отращу! Посмотрим, долго ли простоит ваша хваленая статуя. Ещё сами примчитесь, на коленях умолять будете, а я буду возвышаться весь такой гордый, в белом кожаном плаще, и внимания не обращать!  
– Какое бурное у тебя воображение, Виктор, – внезапно раздалось позади.  
Виктор резко обернулся, открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, и тут же его захлопнул, клацнув зубами. Перед ним стояло миловидное создание в высоких ботинках, белых гольфах с кисточками, складчатой юбке из шотландки и просторной полотняной сорочке. Широкий кожаный пояс прятался под разлохмаченными концами клетчатого шарфа. Венчал это недоразумение огромный помпон на широком берете из той же шотландки, из-под которого сквозь короткие черные пряди гневно блестели золотистые глаза.  
– Хью Лафорет! – зло выплюнул Виктор. – Я должен был догадаться, что это твоих рук дело! Субботы дождаться не мог? Два дня же всего осталось! Паскуда, скучно тебе стало, да? Решил унизить меня перед всем городом? Смотрите, Виктор Талбот, начальник отдела ФБР, а лично бегает по анонимкам в дурацком наряде! Надо мной даже помоечные воробьи смеяться будут!  
Подошедший Лафорет демонстративно поддернул рукав и постучал пальцем по циферблату часов.  
– Минута и тридцать семь секунд, Талбот…  
– Что ты время засекаешь, сволочь? Анонимку по буквам вырезать его тебе хватило, а вовремя прийти мозги кончились? «В городе орудует маньяк. Приходите в парк с букетом розовых тюльпанов. Если выполните все наши требования, получите жизненно важную информацию. Замаскируйтесь и побрейтесь», – издевательски процитировал Талбот.  
Каждое слово анонимки, сто раз перечитанной, врезалось в память навеки. Он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и обрушил новую тираду на задумчиво склоненный берет.  
– Хватило же тебе наглости требовать от меня побриться и переодеться! Что, так я недостаточно хорош? Ладно, давай сюда свою информацию, извращенец, и уйди с глаз моих, не доводи до греха!  
– Мне нечего тебе сказать, – ледяным тоном ответил Хью.  
– Сволочь! – взвыл Талбот. – Сказать ему нечего, любителю женской одежды! Я ж тебя сейчас арестую за непристойный вид и, как пса на шворке, до участка дотащу! Мало того, что встречу черти-где и на черти-когда назначил, так я ещё и зря приперся?! Мадамочка Ля Форетка опаздывать изволили, а я тут стою битый час, как идиот, с цветами! На!  
Лафорет уткнулся носом в сунутый в лицо букет и порозовел. А может, это просто блик от цветов на щеку лег? Виктор хмыкнул и отвернулся.  
– Ну что теперь? Я могу возвраща-ай!  
Что-то щелкнуло его по макушке, прерывая очередную речь в самом начале. Туго свернутый в шарик кусок бумажки. На котором красовались уже знакомые буквы. «ПаКарМитЕ уТаК На пРуДу и ДеРжиТеСь зА РукИ».  
У Хью дрогнули уголки рта, когда он увидел выражение лица Талбота.  
– Важная, говоришь, информация? Стоящая того, чтоб пройтись по парку в моей компании?  
– Лучше бы ей такой быть! – рыкнул Талбот, сграбастывая ладошку Лафорета, и стартуя с места.  
– Полегче! – возмутился Хью, поправляя берет. – Мы должны прогуливаться, а это делают в два раза медленнее!  
Они чинно пошли по дорожке, держась за руки, как дети.  
– Узнаю кто это, – бормотал под нос Виктор, – просто тюрьмой они не отделаются! Я их на Аляску сошлю, пусть пишут анонимки белым медведям на тюленей…  
Но с каждым шагом ворчание становилось всё тише и тише. Слишком неожиданным был опыт, слишком новыми впечатлениями. В юности Талбот умудрился миновать стадию романтических свиданий, либо сразу переходя к кувыркам на сеновале, либо куртуазно поклоняясь Прекрасной Даме издали. А вот так гулять вместе, держать доверчиво протянутую руку, греть в ладони озябшие пальцы – от этого внутри робко проклевывалось странная нежность, которую не хотелось разрушать словами.  
И утки, ещё серые после зимы, с отдельными пестрыми перьями в крыльях, пришлись весьма к месту. Они уверенно скользили по глади пруда, окунали головы в воду, щелкали клювами, подплывали совсем близко к берегу, где ушлые мальчишки за пару центов продавали ломти хлеба мамашам и нянькам с колясками.  
Талбот купил пару кусков и последовал за Хью в сторону уединенного заливчика. Теперь никто из гуляющих не увидел бы их за вечнозелеными зарослями рододендронов.  
Лафорет меланхолично крошил булку. Виктор подошел сзади, обнял за талию и ткнулся носом в пушистый помпон.  
– Мы же ещё увидимся в субботу?  
– Соскучился? – ехидно отозвался Хью, чуть откидываясь назад и спиной чувствуя твердые мышцы пресса и выпирающую ширинку.  
– С ума схожу, – почти беззвучно прошептал Виктор. – Я не могу тебя поймать, так хоть поиметь хочу.  
Его ладони медленно скользили по животу Хью, гладили, прижимали, ласкали, сквозь рубаху чувствовали биение пульса. Талбот покачивался ему в такт, толкался бедрами, втирался в шерстяные складки.  
– Ещё немного, – Хью глубоко вдохнул и подался вперед, отстраняясь, – и тебе придется арестовать самого себя за неприличное поведение.  
– Это всё ты виноват, – проборомотал Виктор, с сожалением отпуская руки. – Снова какой-то гадостью юбки пропитал?  
– Нет, – мрачно буркнул Лафорет и швырнул в пруд остатки хлеба.  
Они дошли почти до выхода из парка, когда один из вездесущих мальчишек-газетчиков вынырнул на дорожку перед ними.  
– Специальный выпуск! – завопил он. – Сенсационные новости! Возьмите не пожалеете!  
Он буквально всучил опешившему Хью листок и снова исчез в кустах.  
Передовица выглядела очень знакомо. «ТаЛБот ПаКарМи дАМу МаРожЕнКай!»  
– Даму?! – взвился Лафорет.  
Виктор многозначительно покосился на килт и хмыкнул.  
– Ты молчишь про мой костюм, а я не комментирую твой, – огрызнулся Хью. – Хотя без очков и выбритый ты выглядишь моложе. Лет на двести. Самый возраст с девочками на свиданки бегать!  
– Не шуми! – Талбот расплылся в благодушной улыбке. В кои-то веки скандалил и истерил не он. Приятно было чувствовать себя взрослым человеком. – А то кажется, что леди слишком бурно протестует. Идем уже, тут неподалеку было приличное кафе…  
Хью засопел, но сдержал ехидный комментарий о том, откуда агент ФБР знает местные кондитерские. Талбот снова ухмыльнулся и уже привычным жестом схватил ладошку.  
К моменту, когда они добрались до кафе, Лафорет напоминал закипающий чайник. Усевшись за столик, он нервным жестом натянул юбку на колени.  
– Чего изволите? – возник у столика официант.  
– Ваниль, шоколад и карамельный сироп. Меда не надо, – отмахнулся Хью, поняв, что от Талбота помощи не будет. Виктор как завороженный пялился на голые коленки.  
– Никогда не видел мужских коленок среди города, – зачарованно прошептал Виктор.  
– Слюни подбери, – хмуро посоветовал Лафорет. – Нам ещё даже заказ не принесли.  
Талбот не реагировал. Под его пристальным взглядом Хью заерзал и в очередной раз безуспешно постарался спрятать ноги.  
К счастью, мороженое принесли достаточно быстро, и внимание Талбота переключилось. Теперь он машинально помешивал свою содовую и гипнотизировал взглядом сладкие шарики. Лафорет пожал плечами и взялся за ложечку. Отламывал кусочек, совал в рот, пробовал, смаковал, прикрыв глаза, обсасывал ложечку и облизывал губы. Играть на нервах Талбота ему никогда не надоедало, наоборот успокаивало. Особенно, если у того под рукой не было пистолета, и окружение не позволяло громко ругаться. Виктор сглатывал слюну, прихлебывал содовую, но молчал, только в глазах всё разгорался нехороший огонек.  
Счет им принес не давешний официант, а сама хозяйка заведения, которая объявила, что у них проводится лотерея, и победители становятся счастливыми обладателями двух билетов в кинотеатр сегодня вечером. И выиграл именно заказ «статного докера и его шотландской синьориты»! Надо ли упоминать, что на обратную сторону билетов был налеплен кусок газетной рекламы «Приятного просмотра!»?  
В кинотеатр они нырнули перед самым звонком и на свои места в середине последнего ряда пробирались уже под бодрую музыку титров. Хорошо хоть соседние кресла пустовали.  
На экране парень в зеленом подмигивал даме в богатом наряде.Виктор потянулся и накрыл руку Хью своей. Мазнул по верху, переплел пальцы, огладил костяшки, большим пальцем нарисовал круг на ладони. Лафорет не обращал внимания, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. Виктор наклонился ближе, провел кончиками пальцев по шее под шарфом, забрался под черные волосы, пощекотал затылок и прошептал:  
– Не знал, что ты так любишь кино…  
Хью недовольно мотнул головой и попал губами Виктору в щеку.  
– Последний ряд, – тот придержал лицо Хью второй рукой. – Никто ничего не заметит.  
И дунул на губы, прежде чем поцеловать. Лафорет ответил на поцелуй, но глаза все равно косили влево, на экран, где грабили караван с золотом.  
– Сладкий, – Виктор облизнулся, задевая кончиком языка губы Хью. – Надо чаще кормить тебя мороженым.  
Лафорет тут же вырвался и вперил взгляд в экран. Терпения Виктора хватило на полчаса, а потом он снова придвинулся поближе.  
– Скажи, развратник, – замурлыкал он в ухо, – ты сегодня истинный горец, или со штанами под юбкой?  
И тут же, не давая ответить, сжал пальцами коленку, медленно заскользил выше.  
– Нарываешься, Талбот, – сквозь зубы выдохнул Хью. – Как минимум, на пощечину и бурную сцену.  
Виктор внял угрозам и убрал руку. Только для того, чтобы через минуту сползти с кресла, скорчиться на полу и прижаться к коленке Хью уже губами.  
– А так? – дыхание грело кожу. – Всё ещё нарываюсь?  
Он подвинул руками подол и длинно лизнул бедро, оставляя влажную дорожку.  
«Фильм не посмотрю, так хоть согреюсь», – подумал Хью, обреченно вздохнул и раздвинул ноги, позволяя Талботу устроиться между.  
Хорошо, что музыка громкая… 

**Эпилог 1**  
– С днем рождения, Лиза. Тебе понравился подарок?  
– Добрый вечер, папочка! Ты доволен и улыбаешься, а значит, и Лиза тоже счастлива!  
– Моя лаборатория?  
– Всё уже на месте и ждет тебя!  
– А Cephalosporium acremonium?  
– С ним всё в порядке, твой эксперимент не пострадал! – отчиталась Лиза и дернула отца за рукав: – Ну что? Что он сказал?  
– А что он должен быть сказать? – усмехнулся Хью.  
– У вас было романтическое свидание, прогулки по парку, мороженое в кафе и места для поцелуев в кино. И он ничего не сказал?!  
– Милая, ты говоришь об агенте ФБР. Он даже ничего не понял.  
– Он идиот!  
– Да, пожалуй…  
– Но это твой идиот! – вздохнула Лиза. – Я понимаю… Но ведь Лизу папочка всё равно любит больше?  
– Конечно, дорогая, – Хью обнял дочь. – Но постарайся больше так не делать. Или хотя бы выбирай мне приличную одежду!

 **Пролог 1**  
– Я влюблена и счастлива! – Анни порхала по Альвеаре как птичка.  
– Весной все должны быть влюблены, правда, Айзек? – поддержала подругу Мирия.  
– Конечно, Мирия! – отозвался из-за соседнего столика Айзек. – Все должны быть счастливы!  
– Мы должны им в этом помочь!  
– Но кому? Все вокруг нас и так влюблены… – Айзек задумался и начал считать, загибая пальцы. – У Фиро есть Эннис, у Шейн есть Феликс, даже у Джакуззи есть Нис! Кому мы можем помочь?  
– У меня есть кандидатура… – Анни прищурилась. – Они точно любят друг друга, но боятся признаться…  
– Айзек, мы обязательно должны украсть у них сомнения!  
– Мы обменяем их на романтику, Мирия!  
– Но как это сделать? – спросила Анни, скептически наблюдая, как над головами парочки вьются сердечки.  
– Очень просто, – обернулся к девушке Айзек. – Помнишь, Мирия, когда Фиро понял, как дорога ему Эннис?  
– Да-да, когда мы похитили их с Ронни и написали анонимную записку!  
– Но теперь уже все знают наш почерк!  
– Мы должны вырезать буквы из газеты!  
– Как настоящие похитители!  
– Мы будем как Бонни и Клайд!  
Айзек и Мирия ворковали, погрузившись в свой загадочный мир на двоих, а Анни прикусила губу.  
– Похищение и анонимки… 

**Эпилог 2**  
Наутро в офисе на столе Талбота снова поджидал серый пакет из грубой бумаги и без обратного адреса. Мысленно плюнув и привычно обругав Лафорета, Виктор вскрыл конверт, и на колени ему высыпалась стопка фотографий.  
Хью Лафорет, который зарывается носом в букет тюльпанов, а на скулах отчетливо видный румянец.  
Хью Лафорет, который смущенно натягивает юбку на колени и зыркает исподлобья.  
Хью Лафорет, который облизывает ложечку из-под мороженного и томно смотрит сквозь ресницы.  
Хью Лафорет, который расслабленно откинулся на грудь Талботу с мирным выражением лица.  
Хью Лафорет, который смотрит в спину бубнящему на перекрестке Талботу, и в глазах его умиление и нежность.  
Последней выпорхнула записка – те же криво наклеенные буквы, но на этот раз только заглавные. «ОН ВАС ЛЮБИТ»


End file.
